Les Âmes liées
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: [Collectif NONAME - Challenge Mai 2017] Link sentit comme une décharge lui percer le cœur quand son regard rencontra celui de cet homme massif habillé de noir. Cet homme aux yeux jaunes, à la peau sombre et à la chevelure rousse, tressée dans son dos. Il le voyait pour la première fois et pourtant son apparence lui semblait si familière, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours


Ce petit texteest un Univers Alternatif calqué sur Breath of the Wild (que je n'ai pas encore fini d'ailleurs, alors siouplaît, évitez les gros spoils en commentaire si c'est possible, vous serez choux :D) répondant au challenge du mois de mai du Collectif Noname.

Le **Collectif NONAME** est un rassemblement d'auteurs/lecteurs cherchant à promouvoir l'écriture au travers de fictions et de reviews. Chaque mois, un challenge est organisé où les membres de tous fandoms sont libres de participer. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à visiter le lien sur mon profil ou à me contacter par MP.

 **Soulmates AU** : _"J'ai une marque sur mon corps qui correspond à ton âme. Tu as la marque de mon âme sur le tien. Maintenant, il faudrait que je sache qui tu es, et où te trouver."_

Bon alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de tourner ce thème en délire complétement badass (voire un peu glauque par moments… désolée) alors qu'il se voulait probablement pensé pour une histoire plus fleur bleue mais… Bon. J'ai eu envie d'explorer une autre vision du soulmate.

L'idée m'a été en partie inspirée par le fanart de mmimmzel que vous pouvez voir en miniature:

/mmimmzel/status/486591758684266497/photo/1

 **Défi de l'auteur** : _"Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme-sœur, ou dans le monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même ? Expliquez votre choix."_

 _Je pense être assez hermétique au concept d'âme-sœur (même s'il m'arrive de le trouver romantique), aussi je lui préfère l'idée de chercher l'amour, d'essayer, se tromper, s'enrichir avec des échanges, des histoires communes, recommencer, etc. Je trouve un peu triste l'idée de n'être destiné qu'à une personne et de se priver du contact des autres. L'amour, le véritable, ça s'apprend, ça se construit et ça se nourrit aussi des différences de l'autre. Et je pense que ça ne se vit pas nécessairement qu'une seule fois._

* * *

 **Les Âmes Liées**

L'odeur de la pluie, de la terre imbibée, le bruit des sabots sur le pavé, le brouhaha des voix qui résonnait dans les rues sales d'Elimith… Une ambiance un peu chagrine que Ganondorf appréciait beaucoup. A chacun de ses pas, le bruit sourd de ses bottes de cuir noir retentissait lourdement. Il imposait sa présence au détour des rues, drapé dans sa longue cape rouge qui flottait derrière lui comme une aura malfaisante. Il aimait jouer de cette autorité naturelle qui émanait de sa carrure exceptionnelle. Sous ses épais sourcils roux, il observait la foule de badauds qui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans une parfaite inconscience. Ses desseins de pouvoir arriveraient bientôt à échéance et il lui plaisait de voir les gens continuer de vivre innocemment leur misérable existence. Il lui plaisait de contempler le calme avant le déluge, d'imaginer que bientôt, ces visages ternes et fatigués, candides et souriants, se froisseraient de terreur par son seul désir. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans ce répit fragile qu'il pouvait briser à tout moment. Quelque chose de presque touchant.

Le sorcier s'attabla à une terrasse où il se fit servir une pinte de cervoise fraîche qu'il comptait déguster comme n'importe quel ignorant qui sillonnait les rues de la ville commerçante. Mais alors que le Gérudo avalait une généreuse lampée de bière, un étrange fourmillement lui saisit le dessus de la main droite. Il baissa les yeux sur la main gantée qui le chatouillait, sur cette marque immuable cachée par le cuir. Ce triangle dessiné sur sa peau brune depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la preuve indélébile de sa destinée exceptionnelle. Pourquoi donc ces chatouillements tout à coup ? L'homme reposa sa chope lourdement sur la table et tourna son regard jaune vers la rue. Quelque chose approchait… Quelqu'un. Une présence inhabituelle, presque mystique qui le tenait en alerte, comme l'arrivée d'un vent froid. Ganondorf se leva lentement et guetta les passants distraits. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une silhouette de dos couverte d'une capeline sombre aux motifs sheikahs figée au milieu de la foule. Un homme d'apparence plutôt menue quoique rompu au combat, s'il en jugeait à l'épée archéonique et à l'arc qu'il portait à son dos. Il se tenait immobile, au milieu du monde. Un jeune homme tendu par la vigilance qui semblait sentir lui aussi que quelque chose de ne tournait pas rond.

Ganondorf remarqua la fébrilité qui s'emparait peu à peu de l'étrange individu à mesure que le regard fauve du gérudo lui transperçait le corps. Il remarqua la main gauche de l'homme s'agiter nerveusement tandis que la sienne le démangeait toujours plus. Et bientôt son cœur cogna plus fort. Ce jeune homme… il le connaissait. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais son aura incertaine imprégnait son existence depuis des années, dans ces rêves troubles, dans les moments de doutes… depuis qu'il avait compris que ce triangle sur sa main était la marque d'un destin partagé qui changerait le visage du Royaume d'Hyrule. Cette marque, le jeune homme avait la même sur la main gauche, et tout comme lui, il la sentait frémir sous son gantelet. Lui aussi portait la cicatrice d'une destinée qui devait les réunir et les opposer. Enfin, il le rencontrait. Le fameux sauveur d'Hyrule, à peine plus charpenté qu'un adolescent et qui lui offrait imprudemment son dos. Etait-ce ce garnement qui avait pour charge de causer sa perte ? Une mauvaise blague des déesses, sans doute. Cependant, Ganondorf n'était pas assez stupide pour le sous-estimer totalement. S'il avait été choisi lui aussi, c'est qu'il devait posséder quelque aptitude à le distraire, à défaut présenter une réelle menace. Et s'il avait de la résistance à offrir, il aurait le mérite de susciter son intérêt et peut-être même une certaine forme de respect. Mais pour l'instant, le vermisseau qu'il avait devant lui ne présageait rien de bien prometteur. Espérons qu'il ait plus à donner que ce que son apparence suggérait. Le gérudo sentit une excitation presque prédatrice le saisir quand il vit le visage du jeune homme se tourner enfin vers lui. Il vit deux yeux d'un bleu vif se fixer sur lui, inquiets mais perçants sous le capuchon sombre. Le sorcier esquissa un léger sourire en coin. Il était temps de savoir ce que ce gamin avait dans le ventre.

Link sentit comme une décharge lui percer le cœur quand son regard rencontra celui de cet homme massif habillé de noir. Cet homme aux yeux jaunes, à la peau sombre et à la chevelure rousse, tressée dans son dos. Il le voyait pour la première fois et pourtant son apparence lui semblait si familière, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Un visage qui lui rappelait nombre de ses cauchemars, des rêves de cendres, de mort et de désespoir. Une menace qui avait toujours plané sur sa route solitaire et dangereuse mais qui lui paraissait encore si lointaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne s'attendait pas à la rencontrer si vite et l'espace d'un instant, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Le corps entier de Link frissonna quand il remarqua le sourire de l'homme en noir étirer ses lèvres.

Le jeune bretteur durcit son regard clair, prêt à aller à la rencontre du sorcier mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier se détourna de lui pour disparaitre lentement au détour d'une ruelle. Un piège grossier, probablement. Une stratégie visant à l'isoler du monde pour lui régler son compte à l'abri des regards, sans aucun doute. Mais à présent qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Link ne pouvait pas ignorer sa présence. Il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu pour se laisser envahir par le doute. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans la petite rue sale. Celle-ci sillonnait entre les façades de pierre des maisons pour déboucher sur une placette sombre et déserte. En réalité, ce lieu donnait sur l'arrière des commerces de la rue principale où peu de gens étaient susceptibles de se rendre, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Link saisit fermement la poignée de l'épée accrochée à son dos alors qu'il s'avançait doucement sur la petite place entourée de murs hauts, près à dégainer à la moindre occasion. Ses yeux clairs étaient habitués à percer l'obscurité et pourtant, il ne distinguait aucune forme suspecte dans les recoins, pas un mouvement et un silence à crever le cœur. Soudain, il sentit une présence oppressante s'avancer dans son dos à grande vitesse. Le jeune homme roula vivement sur le côté pour s'écarter de la menace et dégaina son épée dans la foulée. Une lame bleue imprégnée d'énergie archéonique se déploya dans la main de Link et éclaira les alentours.

Ganondorf s'avança vers le jeune homme avec un air satisfait. Il pouvait désormais l'observer de front, les yeux dans les yeux, à la loyal. Le capuchon de Link s'était rabattu, dévoilant des cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval et des oreilles pointues qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses origines hyliennes. Des boucles d'oreilles bleues témoignaient qu'en dépit de sa stature fluette, le bretteur n'était plus un enfant. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins jeune et encore trop inexpérimenté pour l'adversaire qu'il avait devant lui. L'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main était puissante mais nullement comparable à l'épée de Légende qu'aurait dû brandir face à lui le Héros d'Hyrule, s'il était parvenu au terme sa mission. Aussi, l'hylien semblait très vif s'il en jugeait à sa rapidité de réaction. Il semblait également bien tenir sa position de combattant mais il sentait la peur à plein nez. Quel dommage. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore aguerri et n'aurait jamais dû croiser sa route aussi tôt. Din était en train de lui servir la victoire sur un plateau d'argent. Venir à bout de Link maintenant serait presque trop facile. Ganondorf fut tenté l'espace d'un instant de le laisser repartir pour lui donner une chance d'être mieux préparer à l'avenir. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser passer une aubaine pareille juste pour flatter son orgueil.

« C'est une belle arme que tu tiens, amorça le gérudo de sa voix grave. Mais je crains qu'elle ne soit suffisante pour te venir en aide, Héros. »

Le sorcier avait prononcé ces mots à mi-chemin entre la menace et la moquerie mais l'hylien ne baissait pas les yeux pour autant. Il avait tout de même du cran, on pouvait le lui concéder car rares étaient ceux qui osaient soutenir le regard du gérudo plus de quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolé, gamin, reprit Ganondorf sur un ton plus condescendant. Nos routes n'auraient pas dû se croiser si tôt. »

Il leva sa main droite devant lui, paume vers le ciel, comme s'il tendait quelque chose à Link. Ce dernier vit avec stupeur comme une vapeur d'énergie bleutée se former et tournoyer au creux de la main du sorcier avant de s'épaissir rapidement. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant quelqu'un maîtriser aussi simplement les forces magiques qui imprégnaient la terre d'Hyrule. Alors que la masse d'énergie avait atteint la taille d'un melon, Ganondorf la propulsa sur l'hylien qui eut non seulement l'intelligence d'esquiver malgré la surprise mais également celle de contre-attaquer dans la foulée, en assenant un coup d'épée latéral en direction des jambes de son ennemi. Celui-ci eut le réflexe salvateur de frapper son poing dans sa paume, provoquant une violente onde de choc qui stoppa l'attaque de Link et le projeta en arrière. Le sorcier fut étonné un court instant, ne croyant pas se laisser surprendre de la sorte. Ce gamin n'avait ni sa force ni sa maîtrise mais il se déplaçait très vite, ce qui pourrait bien lui donner l'avantage s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Ganondorf profita de l'instant où son adversaire était encore à terre pour dégainer une longue épée de taille qui étincelait de bleu. Nul besoin de prendre des risques juste pour donner une leçon à un morveux qui se croyait plus malin que lui.

Link eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le tranchant de la lame qui lui arrivait par-dessus et se redressa aussi rapidement que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Il tenta une attaque sur le flanc qui fut brutalement contrée par le fer de son adversaire. La violence du choc métallique manqua de faire vaciller le jeune homme qui se retrouva nez à nez avec Ganondorf. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire un peu narquois sous la lueur bleutée de leurs lames entrecroisées. Puis soudain, le gérudo fut enveloppé d'une épaisse vapeur noire et opaque. L'hylien recula vivement sans comprendre ce qui arrivait avant de voir la nuée se dissiper sur du vide. Le sorcier avait tout bonnement disparu.

Link serra ses mains autour de la poignée de son épée et balaya les alentours du regard, s'attendant à se faire surprendre à tout moment. Le sorcier était donc capable de disparaître ! Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à maîtriser une telle capacité. C'est alors qu'il sentit un léger picotement dans la nuque, comme un souffle chaud annonçant l'apparition imminente de son assaillant tandis que la marque sur sa main semblait vibrer plus fort. Il fit volte-face au moment même où le sorcier se matérialisa et porta un violent coup d'épée que Ganondorf eut tout juste le temps de parer. Ce dernier, surpris, renvoya le coup avec force pour faire reculer l'hylien.

Cet avorton se défendait bien, il fallait le reconnaitre. Du reste, il semblait anticiper chacun des assauts du gérudo, ce qui corsait quelque peu le combat. Tant mieux, il aurait au moins le plaisir de ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Cependant, Link n'était pas le seul à prévoir les coups avant qu'ils ne s'amorcent. Ganondorf ne se laissait pas non plus déstabiliser par les attaques de l'hylien. Certes, il avait l'avantage de l'expérience mais il lui semblait également pouvoir sentir les intentions du bretteur avant qu'il les manifeste, ce qui lui permettait de parer les coups toujours au bon moment. De ce fait, leurs échauffourées pourraient encore durer bien longtemps si le sorcier, nettement plus aguerri, ne se décidait pas d'y mettre un terme en passant à la vitesse supérieure.

Après plusieurs assauts frénétiques des deux côtés, après les fracas de lame et les esquives simultanées, Ganondorf jugea qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé et voulu asseoir définitivement sa supériorité en bernant l'instinct de son adversaire. Il se volatilisa sous son nez pour faire mine de reparaître juste à côté de lui. Voyant l'épaisse brume s'approcher de lui, l'hylien assena un rapide coup de côté mais sa lame de fit que fendre un écran de fumée. Soudain, la grande silhouette du sorcier apparut juste derrière Link et une large main sombre saisit sèchement le bras armé du jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. La main serra violemment son étreinte, arrachant à l'hylien un cri de douleur tandis qu'il lâchait son épée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il se trouvait à présent désarmé qu'il fut brutalement plaqué contre son adversaire par un bras puissant en travers de sa poitrine. Il sentit alors l'autre bras lui passer sa propre épée sous la gorge.

« Chut, on se calme maintenant ! » siffla Ganondorf à l'oreille de Link qui se figea instinctivement, le souffle court, pris entre la poigne impitoyable de son rival et le contact mordant de la lame luisante sur son cou.

« Voilà qui est sage, reprit le sorcier avec un sourire dans la voix. Ce combat fut très distrayant mais il se termine ici, gamin. »

Ces mots implacables propagèrent en Link un frisson d'effroi qui se répercuta comme une onde de choc dans la chair du gérudo. A cet instant même, les deux fragments de Triforce brillèrent intensément sur leur main, si bien qu'ils devenaient visibles au travers de leur gantelet. Ganondorf réalisa alors la puissance du lien qui les unissait alors que chacune des émotions de son ennemi, chacun des battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnait comme un écho dans sa propre chair. L'hylien avait peur, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient défié avant lui mais il percevait nettement au travers de l'effroi une force vibrante qui présageait d'un grand potentiel. Une force encore vacillante, un courage indéniable qui mériterait d'être un peu plus entrainé mais qui, combiné au pouvoir de la Triforce, pourrait amener le jeune homme à devenir un adversaire redoutable.

Et qu'en serait-il s'ils unissaient complètement leur force ? Qu'en serait-il si ces deux ennemis naturels alliaient leurs compétences dans un but commun ? Qui pourrait se mettre en travers de leur route ? La Princesse Zelda ? Elle qui n'avait même pas pu empêcher son petit protégé de tomber trop tôt dans les griffes de son Nemesis, et qui, en cet instant, tremblait comme une feuille sous son étreinte en attendant d'être saigné. Que pourrait-elle y faire ? Rien du tout. Ce serait d'ailleurs si facile de mettre un terme tout de suite à l'espoir d'Hyrule. Il lui suffirait d'une seconde, le temps de trancher la gorge de l'hylien tétanisé. Ce serait si simple et pourtant… Il y avait encore tant à tirer de ce jeune homme s'il le voulait. Pouvait-il le sentir, lui aussi ? Bien sûr ! Link devait lui aussi ressentir la satisfaction de son oppresseur, cette envie dévorante de trancher net le fil de sa vie qui frémissait dans la main qui le menaçait mais aussi cette curieuse retenue, cet intérêt particulier pour sa personne et une grande ambition. Link devait ressentir aussi ce mélange volcanique et contradictoire d'émotions fortes qui traversaient le gérudo, si bien que ce dernier pouvait sentir poindre au cœur du tourment de son otage une once de curiosité. Ganondorf sourit.

« Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit-il avec un peu plus de douceur. Ce combat pourrait peut-être se terminer autrement que dans un bain de sang, mais cela ne dépend que de toi. »

Toujours silencieux, l'hylien ferma un instant les yeux, tâchant de calmer ses pensées affolées. Ce lien intrusif qui l'unissait à son ennemi le submergeait et lui donnait une horrible impression de mise à nue qui le déstabilisait.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons bien plus liés que tu ne le voudrais, Héros, murmura l'homme en noir à son oreille. Réfléchis un peu à ce que cela signifie. »

Sur ces mots, l'emprise de Ganondorf se desserra et s'évapora soudainement pour réapparaitre devant Link qui recula brusquement vers le mur, en position de défense. Le sorcier gardait toujours l'épée archéonique à la main et s'avançait lentement vers lui.

« Imagine les possibilités… » reprit-il tandis que le jeune homme s'armait fébrilement de son arc et visait dans sa direction. Link décocha sa flèche qui fut littéralement balayée d'un coup d'épée par le gérudo qui continuait d'avancer.

« … si nous unissions nos deux forces, continua-t-il en brisant une deuxième flèche au vol comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire tige de roseau lancée à main nue. Rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. »

Il était à présent tout près de Link qui ne parvenait décidément pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et pointa l'arme luisante de l'hylien sur sa gorge. Ce dernier lâcha docilement son arc et se figea de nouveau contre le mur, attendant que le gérudo veuille bien cesser de jouer avec lui.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre ce que je sais, poursuivit Ganondorf en levant sa main libre pour faire apparaitre une concentration d'énergie bleutée qui tournoyait dans sa paume. Ou au contraire, briser chacun de tes os à main nue si tu te dresses contre moi. »

Sur ces mots, Ganondorf referma sèchement sa main comme s'il écrasait un insecte, et Link sentit comme une prise froide lui serrer le cœur et lui geler les os au point d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il eut tout à coup l'impression effroyable d'être compressé de l'intérieur jusqu'à étouffement, que son corps entier allait être broyé par une main invisible et glaciale qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer. Il commença à paniquer et porta les mains à son cou pour chasser en vain cette emprise fantôme et chercher désespérément de l'air. Et soudain, le serrement se relâcha, l'oxygène lui revint dans les poumons, l'oppression cessa. Ganondorf avait desserré le poing et abaissait lentement l'épée, conscient qu'il n'avait plus besoin de cette menace pour être écouté. Haletant, le jeune homme tremblait nerveusement mais une colère noire imprégnait désormais son regard. Il commençait à se ressaisir. Le gérudo sourit.

« Je suis sûr que tu sauras faire le bon choix » dit-il en tendant simplement à Link son épée archéonique. Ce dernier la reprit sèchement en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front malgré la brise fraîche et humide de cette fin de journée.

« Ne te berce pas d'illusions » répondit enfin l'hylien d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Le sorcier sourit de plus bel et tourna les talons sans se soucier de la menace que constituait son adversaire de nouveau armé et potentiellement dangereux malgré sa défaite.

« Je te donne trois jours pour réfléchir, lança Ganondorf en s'éloignant. Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes désormais liés toi et moi. Quel que soit ta décision, je te retrouverai. »

Perdu et épuisé, Link observa le sorcier disparaître de la placette au détour d'une venelle, toujours collé à son mur. Il laissa retomber son épée sur le côté, le regard vague et vidé de toute énergie. Une fatigue incommensurable lui saisit le corps et alourdit son esprit. Il baissa les yeux sur le fragment de Triforce de sa main gauche qui continuait de luire et pris une grande inspiration. Trois jours... Trois jours pour faire un choix qu'au fond il n'avait pas.


End file.
